


How Sesshomaru Saved Christmas.

by LadyoftheLemon (LadyOfTheLemons)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Asshole Inuyasha, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 02:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheLemons/pseuds/LadyoftheLemon
Summary: Kagome and the kids work so hard on their Christmas decorations just for Inuyasha to come along and ruin it all.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	How Sesshomaru Saved Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oki/gifts).



I do not own anything not even the plot. I hope you all enjoy my little hallmark channel fic. I dont own that either. XD XD XD

Kagome sat in her warm little hut with Rin and Shippou. The fire crackled softly and she smiled at the children in her care. They were making a garland for their very first feudal Christmas tree. Everyone was so excited. The whole village had gotten in on it. The whole village was decorated, and the villagers were planning on having a village-wide celebration on Christmas day. 

Kagome loved Christmas and she wanted to share that with everyone. When the hut was being built, last spring. She had even made Inuyasha transplant a good-sized black pine outside the hut just for this purpose. She had envisioned years of memories. Her family decorating the tree, first with Rin and Shippou then later adding her own children. Once that other spot was held by Inuyasha but not anymore.

They sat around a warm fire in the center of the room talking and giggling. Kagome smiled. She relished this peaceful bonding with her adopted children. She cut shapes out of mandarin orange peels with a pair of scissors.

The kids stuffed their faces with oranges and drank tea. They pushed needles with a heavy string attached through the shapes to make long ropes to decorate their tree. She used some of her dwindling supply of popcorn to add to the garland as well. The children adored watching her make it. It popped and sputtered in the oil as she shook the pan over the fire. They watched as the kernels turn into fluffy white masses of hot steamy popcorn. 

She had made Inuyasha keep all of the hard white fat from each deer kill he had made all fall. She had rendered it and added seeds and nuts and dried berries to it to make "ornaments" that the birds could eat. They had made them the night before using dozens of Christmas cookie cutters Kagome had brought back with her from the future. 

Christmas had always been a really big part of her family's traditions. Despite them being a temple family, they had always celebrated the western version of Christmas. Complete with a tree, Christmas cookies, and gingerbread houses the whole nine yards. Christmas was a big deal. And Kagome loved it.

She refused to not give her kids that, no matter how hard it was to convince Inuyasha to help her move the damn tree. She had dug it up. He only had to drag it to the new location. She had dug the hole, he just had to hold it steady while she packed the new dirt around it. Really it hadn't taken even an ounce of his strength to help her, but he had whined about it the entire time. But, she was going to have a good Christmas with the kids. No matter what Inuyasha thought of the idea.

Sesshomaru had started dropping Rin off for longer periods of time. She had stayed most of the summer with her, and now the entire winter. It made her smile thinking about how it was very similar to joint custody in her time. She and Sesshomaru shared their little girl, and life was as good as it could be.

Shippou had been gone for most of the summer, off at kitsune school. The only real quality time she got with both of them was wintertime. Wintertime, when they sat around the hearth and did crafts, told stories, and loved each other. She adored the wintertime.

They spent weeks together with Sango, Miroku, and their kids making decorations for the tree. About a week away from Christmas they lit a big bonfire, made lots of hot tea, and decorated the tree. Sango Miroku and their children had helped for the first few hours, but they had much smaller children. They went home before it was complete.

Kagome had the kids so bundled up in crocheted hats, mittens, and layers of jackets that they could barely move. She had only a heavy shawl draped over her shoulders.

Inuyasha was not there. He didn't think Christmas was important, and it didn't matter to him that Kagome did.

They had finished decorating and moved on to a snowball fight when Sesshomaru showed up for one of his rare winter visits. The children were distracted by their battle. They ran around the front yard tossing snow at each other as they giggled maniacally.

Kagome watched as the tall pale demon stepped into the clearing by her little hut at the edge of the forest. He had managed to walk nearly half of the way to her before the children were alerted. One of their stray snowballs managed to pelt Jaken right upside the head.

"Rin! You insufferable child! Is this how you repay the Great Lord Sesshomaru for his benevo…" Jaken's squeaky high pitched voice was cut short by a swift kick from his liege lord. Jaken went flying. Ah-Un turned and walked back into the forest presumably to go collect the now unconscious Jaken.

"Silence, Jaken." Came that deep baritone voice. He casually walked up to the shocked silent children and placed one hand on the top of Rin's head. "This one trusts you have been well Rin?" 

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has been very well. We have been doing all kinds of fun crafts with Kagome-mama, and we are decorating our very own Christmas tree!." She took his much larger hand in hers. She ran over to the tree “dragging” the demon lord with her.

"Do you know about Christmas, Sesshomaru-sama? Rin did not know about Christmas until Kagome-mama told her about it." Rin bounced on her toes and looked up at him with those huge brown eyes.

"It is amazing Sesshomaru-sama! Santi-clause comes and visits all the children of the world and gives them presents every year, but that's not the important part, the important part is spending special time with your family and doing crafts together and eating cookies and then on the morning of Christmas we all wake up to a bunch of presents under the tree." Rin barely paused to take a breath as she explained all she knew about Christmas to the stoic demon lord. 

Kagome managed to steer the talking girl and demon toward the hut where it was warm and Rin could speak at length with her father figure without the risk of getting ill. She shooed Shippou into the hut as well and set about making the Demon Lord's favorite tea.

He favored a spiced tea that she had brought from the future. She was working on making her own version. She planned on giving him her very first large jar of the tea mixture as a Christmas present. She had worked really hard to mix all the spices in just the right way.

She couldn't wait to give everyone the "Santa" gifts. She had spent every spare moment since she got there making this year's presents to give to everyone. She even had one or two little things saved up from the future.

She watched as Rin rattled off every single Christmas story she had told them: Rudolph, and Frosty, The Night before Christmas, and the Grinch. To Kagome's amazement, he gave her every single ounce of his attention. She was always so very amazed by his fathering skills. He didn't let Rin or Shippou for that matter get away with much, but he had seemingly endless patience with them both. He listened for hours it seemed like when Rin would talk about everything and anything. He never lost his patience with Shippou's tricks, always giving him subtle pointers on how to do them better.

Sometimes she really wished everyone would forget about her and Inuyasha getting together. They just didn't seem to mesh well anymore. Maybe they never had. He spent longer and longer away from the village. He never slept in what was supposed to be their hut. None of his belongings were there. Yet the whole village and all their friends expected them to get together.

Time flew by as Rin and Shippou occupied Sesshomaru. She found herself liking the quiet comradery. Soon enough the kids were yawning and it was time for them to get ready for bed. Before they did, they decided to ask Sesshomaru, instead of Inuyasha, to put the star on the tree.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Will you please put the star on the top of our tree? We were going to ask Inu-Baka but he didn't want to help us." Shippou said. He rose to his feet and quickly grabbed their hand made star off the shelf. He glanced at Rin who nodded her head. He nervously handed it to Sesshomaru. His tail twitched back and forth quickly.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Please?" Rin pleaded. She gave him those big brown puppy eyes. The ones that no matter how hard he tried he could never say no to.

"Hn." He stood and took the offered star. It was made of vines and pretty bits of rock and wire. He turned to the door as he heard Kagome order the young ones to put on their coats at least.

"Once he is done, and you two say goodnight, it's bedtime. No more stalling." Kagome gently reminded them.

They all followed him out of the warmth of the hut. The sky had gotten very dark. The light from the moon and stars reflected off the snow. He looked over the star in his hand again. It glittered in the light. They had put a lot of effort into this "Christmas tree." He liked that Kagome was sharing her traditions with the pups. He even had some he would like to share as well. Not just with the young ones. He had a few he would very much like to share with only her. 

Rin, Shippou, and Kagome watched as he put the star on the top of the tree. The young ones smiled at him and waved their goodbyes for the night, but not before extracting a promise for him to come back on Christmas morning.

The two adults watched as the children ran back into the hut to get ready for bed. Once the door was firmly closed behind them Sesshomaru turned to the miko.

"Miko tell me of this Santa Clause."

"Oh, he's a bit of a made-up character based on a real person." Kagome shrugged not quite sure she should get into the long history of Santa Clause. Or that Sesshomaru would appreciate her telling Rin all about it.

"Does he really visit all the young of the world or only human young?" he was staring at the tree and the star he had placed on the top. This custom intrigued him.

"Well, he isn't really real, Sesshomaru. Parents play Santa for their children. They spend extra time making special things for other people. Christmas, as we practiced it, was to help teach children the merits of giving to those in need and people we love. Eventually, they will help me be Santa also, help make gifts for the people they love, and help feed the whole village on Christmas day." She wanted to impress on him that it wasn’t just about getting gifts but giving them as well.

"What are the gift-giving rules for this Christmas, Miko?" Sesshomaru turned and looked down at the miko. She was shivering, she had made the pups grab coats but had not done so herself.

"There aren't any really. But I plan on putting the gifts out really early Christmas morning so when the kids wake up they see them under the tree." She wrapped her arms around herself. It had really gotten cold once the sun had gone down.

"Hn. Farewell, Miko." He turned and began walking. He wanted her in her warm shelter as soon as possible. And he knew she would not go back in if she thought he was still there.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome watched as he walked away. She always felt a little sad, watching him as he walked away. She shivered again and hurried into her hut.

He watched the small dwelling for several hours until he was certain that all was well within. He watched far more than anyone, but perhaps his brother, ever knew. Inuyasha had taken to being gone for longer periods of time leaving the miko and pups unprotected. He did not like that at all. And what the fox pup had said, it sounded as if his little brother was not quite the right fit for his miko after all.

“Hey, bastard! What the hell you doin here slinking around my woman’s place?” Inuyasha jumped from a tree and landed in front of Sesshomaru. He rested one hand on his sword.

“Simply visiting the pup, little brother. Though it is no business of yours.” Sesshomaru turned away.

“Hey, I am not done talking to you!” Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru’s shoulder and dug his claws into it.

“You will unhand me Inuyasha. The only reason you still live is for the Miko's sake.” Sesshomaru growled out a warning.

“Yeah? About that, you stay the hell away from Kagome. She is mine.”

“Is she now? The tales the pups tell say otherwise. She is unmarked, unmated. You do not dwell in her home. What claim do you have Inuyasha?” With those cutting words, he tore Inuyasha’s claws from his shoulder and walked away. No one save the miko herself would stop his possession of her. He had gifts to collect for his miko and pups.

Several days passed in peace and quiet, the village getting ready for the festivities Kagome insisted they hold. Many animals would be slaughtered in the morning to feed the ever-growing village.

On the day of Christmas Eve, a band of youkai decided to attack the village. The band of youkai split up and attacked from opposite fronts. Splitting them up until each was facing their own foes. 

Sango threw her massive bone boomerang and yelled her attack. The sharp edge easily cleaved her combatants in two. It ripped the snake youkai in half and sheared off the head of the badger youkai behind him. Kirara transformed and they flew off to help Miroku.

Miroku was slicing up his opponents with his staff and purifying any that he could reach with his sutra. He twisted then turned he sliced through first a snake then a boar youkai. He purified another boar as it tried to charge him. He slapped a sutra directly to its side with a quick twist.

Sango yelled out to him and reached down her hand as they flew by. Miroku grasped her hand tightly and held on as she hoisted him up onto Kirara. Off they flew in Kagome's direction.

Kagome had left Rin and Shippou napping, they wanted to stay up as late as they could hoping to catch a glimpse of Santa. Kagome went out to visit Kaede. She wanted to bring the aging miko some of the soup she had made for lunch.

Kagome felt the incoming energy of many youkai. She grabbed her bow from the corner of Kaede's hut and bade the older woman to stay where she was and to let her handle this. She ran out of the hut, and toward the approaching youkai.

She stopped to a halt at the edge of the village just in time to see four youkai spread out too far apart for her to purify them all together. She was going to have to take several shots.

Kagome took a deep breath and got into a firing stance. She reached back into her quiver and grabbed onto the fletching of one of her arrows. She drew back her arrow and aimed. 

She whispered, "Hit the mark." And let the arrow fly. The bright pink light of her reiki encased the arrow front tip to base. It hit the furthest youkai to the right. A massive bear youkai, it disintegrated into a fine dusting of the purified demon. Quickly, she fired and hit the furthest to the left. It too was reduced to ashes. She knew she would only have time to get off one more shot before the last youkai charged. She picked her mark and fired, rolling to the side just as she released. The youkai charged past her. She turned and aimed. Getting her one last shot in, she prayed it would hit the bull youkai. His forward momentum rained Kagome with the dust from his purification.

Kirara landed next to Kagome, and Sango and Miroku got off. They asked each other if anyone was hurt.

"Windscar!" The earth rumbled under their feet. They shared a look and took off in the direction of the noise.

Inuyasha however, who was near Kagome’s hut, decided that windscar would be the best way to get rid of the youkai. There were only around eight, but he wanted to get this shit over with and if he put a dent in the bitch’s plans so be it. She let those little brats ask his bastard of a brother to help them. They never asked him. He thought this entire Christmas thing was a giant waste of time and effort. Inuyasha knew that his brother had been sniffing around his village, his pack, his miko. It didn't matter that he didn't want to mate her. She was still his, and he wasn't going to let her get away with showing favor to another male. He was going to destroy this fucking tree she wasted so much time on.

“WINDSCAR.” Inuyasha watched as his attack ate the ground between him and the tree. He smirked to himself as it tore into the festive tree. The windscar kept going until it destroyed everything in its wake, the youkai included.

Birdseed ornaments lay shattered and broken, scattering the ground. Tangles of string and pieces of mandarin rind littered the ground. The tree had been blown apart on impact.

The others came running at the sound of the windscar. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stared in horror at what just moments before had been a gorgeous winter wonderland.

Kagome’s yard was was completely torn apart. The tree she and the kids had worked so hard on had been reduced to splinters. The garland and ornaments lay in tangled broken heaps on the ground. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. All that work. All that planning, torn apart. She fell to her knees.

“What did you do?” Kagome looked up at the one person who was supposed to care and saw nothing but disregard.

“Keh, I killed the demons wench, what’s it look like?” Inuyasha was leaning on tessaiga, a cocky smile on his face.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” She stood and slowly walked over to the hanyou. “You really don't give a flying fuck about anyone but yourself do you?”

“It’s only some stupid tree. You're only upset because that bastard helped.”

“This is not about your brother! Besides the kids wouldn't have asked him if you had done it.”

“Keh, why would I want to?”

“Because it mattered to me and the kids! But over and over again, you just keep proving you just don't care about me or them. Leave, Inuyasha, I really don’t want to see your sorry face right now.”

“Why would any male want to be around those brats and a bitch like you?”

Miroku stepped between his friends. “Just go Inuyasha, I think you have done enough damage here.”

“Right.” Inuyasha sheathed tessaiga and without a backward glance leapt away into the forest.

“Mama?” Came two young voices. Rin and Shippou left the safety of Kagome’s hut. “What happened?”

“Inuyasha happened.” Sango seethed. She knew they had not been getting along the best lately, but she never thought that he would maliciously destroy something that meant so much to Kagome and the children.

Rin and Shippou stared in disbelief before they seemed to crumple into themselves and started to bawl. They clung to Kagome. Rin kept asking why Inuyasha would be so mean. Kagome didn't know how to answer her questions, or how to address Shippou answering Rin.

“Inuyasha is a nasty, selfish, mean, hanyou.” His big green eyes glittered with tears.

Kagome picked the two up and carried them back inside so they didn't have to keep staring at the massacre in her front yard. She hugged them close and offered what comfort she could, but she was just as heartbroken as they were. 

She dug through her cabinets, found the last two chocolate bars, and handed them out to the kids. She spent the rest of the day reading stories and trying to occupy the two. 

They finally settled down once she convinced them that Santa would still come, and reminded them that they could always plant a new tree in the spring. They settled down for the night and only the occasional sniffle was still heard.

Kagome went out to the yard and took the scene in one more time. The villagers or maybe Miroku had the bodies drug away. The remnants of their Christmas tree still scattered her yard. She picked up branches and tangled string. She left the birdseed ornaments where they were. Before she knew it silent tears streamed down her face. Why did she ever think Inuyasha would change? He never did. It was either his way or he ruined it for everyone.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome wept and gathered broken pieces of tree and decorations. He could tell what happened by the damage left in its wake. Inuyasha had used Wind Scar. Why would the boy use that attack so close to the home of the miko and pups? His recklessness did not sit well.

He watched as the woman he secretly desired wept and mumbled about how she could fix what Inuyasha had done. She sat in the middle of the carnage holding the star he had placed on the tree. He would fix Christmas for Kagome and the pups. The foolish female took entirely too much onto herself. Did she not know how to ask for help?

Sesshomaru watched as the dejected woman picked herself up from the ground. She clutched the star to her as if it were something precious. She walked slow stumbling steps to her door, without a backward glance at the scene behind her she slipped in and the night was once more calm and quiet.

Sesshomaru could smell the stench of sadness and depression rolling off the little hut in waves, not just from Kagome but from the pups as well. He was not happy that Inuyasha has upset his pack. His pups. His female, even if she didn't yet know it. He had plans for the little family. They were his. And since they were his, it was his duty to fix what had gone wrong. 

Sesshomaru could only hope that this incident was the product of a too enthusiastic attack and not a malicious attack on the miko. Unfortunately, his younger brother had become more and more callus to her. He couldn't shake off the feeling that it was time to take Kagome and the pups far from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru devised a plan, first, he would fix this Christmas, then he would officially lay claim to what was his. From what he had been told by the miko and pups was that a decorated tree was traditional. He didn't know if the type was important, but he could get them a tree. And what better than a youkai tree? Nothing dangerous, oh no, he wouldn't put his female and pups in danger, but he would get them the prettiest of the saplings in Bokuseno’s care. Something the pups would be in awe of and one that Kagome would appreciate.

The meeting with Bokuseno would not be pleasant. He didn't want to admit he would go to such great lengths to return their smiles, but neither could he lie to the old tree. He could say he simply wished for a gift for his future mate. It made it seem as if it was simply a whim instead of the pressing matter it was. He would not grovel and he would not beg.

“Ah, Sesshomaru, why do you visit this lonely old tree so late at night, in the middle of winter?” The face of the old Magnolia formed from the knots in his bark.

“Bokuseno this Sesshomaru requires a youkai tree.”

“And why would the Lord of the West require one of this lowly one’s saplings?” Bokuseno inquired.

“This one's dishonorable brother broke something he had no right to break.” Sesshomaru snapped with more feeling then he had meant to use.

“Hmmm, this Bokuseno needs more information than that young pup. You ask for one of my children I must know why you require such a thing.” Bokuseno swelled his jaki. The entire grove pulsed with the green growing power coming from the old tree. Even his neighbors moved in the force of the magnolia’s jaki.

“This Sesshomaru wishes to give the tree to his intended.” Sesshomaru ran one hand through his hair attempting to keep up the facade of calm aloofness.

“So you wish to give one of my saplings to some female as a trinket? No, you ask too much Sesshomaru.” Now the power seemed to roll off Bokuseno in massive waves. The old tree had never before been so obstinate with Sesshomaru.

“Inuyasha damaged a tree that my female planted in the front of her dwelling. She is most upset by the loss of it.” Perhaps sharing part of the story would soften the old tree to his cause. He had to stop himself from fidgeting under the tree’s too deeply seeing gaze. He met the tree’s stare for what felt like hours but was only a few moments.

“You will bring this female here come spring. Your human pup as well. This one appreciates her love of nature and wishes to feel young ones climbing my old branches once more. Now take your pick from the nursery and be gone from here pup.” Bokunseno’s face smoothed out once more into the bark, and the grove no longer pulsed with the old magnolia’s energy. Now it seemed more peaceful, almost sleepy.

Sesshomaru led Ah-Un with his sleigh and tools over to the nursery. Dozens of trees in all stages of growth stretched before him. Slowly he walked up to one aisle and down another. He would pick the perfect tree for his female and pups. Finally, he spotted one that he deemed perfect. Down the way was a red maple in all it’s autumn glory. It would stay that way as all of the trees in Bokuseno’s grove were youkai and partially sentient. They chose which phase to remain in.

Sesshomaru and Ah-Un came up to the tree. He unhooked the dragon and motioned for him to start digging up the tree. He quickly got to work. He had little time left to correct Inuyasha’s mistake, and he would not take kindly to disappointed looks on Kagome’s and the pups’ faces. He pulled a massive pot out of the sleigh. They would transport it in there. He would keep it in the pot until his female and pups finally came to live with him in the Shiro.

Sesshomaru had presents of his own to give each of the inhabitants of the hut as well. They would need to return to the Shiro for a short time to retrieve them. Ah-un was done digging up the maple and Sesshomaru put it carefully into the pot and covered the roots with dirt, and put the entire thing into the sleigh. He quickly harnessed Ah-Un back to the sleigh and chained the pot and tree into it. He did not want the damned thing to fall out while they were flying.

When they reached the Shiro, Sesshomaru yelled for Jaken. The groveling little kappa hurried out of the front doors. He threw himself at Sesshomaru’s feet.

“The presents that were prepared, put them in the sleigh.” He walked into the Shiro and up to his room. He had noticed he was covered in earth from moving the tree. He would need to change. It would not do to go to his future mate so soiled. Quickly he removed his armor and left it lying on the floor his swords were out on their stand and his silk haori and hakama were left where they lay. A servant would take care of them.

He walked over to his closet and peered inside. Rin had said that Santa Clause wore red. He had plenty of red even if he rarely wore it. He selected a pair of red hakama and a mostly red haori. Quickly he dressed and went down to see that his instructions were carried out. It would be close if he wanted to get everything done before Kagome woke up.

Jaken had put all of the presents in a large sack and put them in the sleigh next to the tree. Sesshomaru grabbed Ah-Un’s reigns and the two quickly flew to Edo. False dawn had come by the time they reached the small village.

Sesshomaru hurried as he first placed the tree in its pretty pot where the old tree had been. It seemed Jaken had packed a large cloth as well, Sesshomaru used that to shield the gifts from the snowy ground. Just as he was putting the last of the presents in place he heard his female up and moving around her hut. It seemed she still intended to set out her gifts for the pups.

He had just shooed Ah-Un into the woods when she came out of her hut both arms full of bundles wrapped in cloth. She finally turned to the area of her yard where her tree had been and gasped, there was a new tree there. Not the black pine that had been there but a red maple in its full red-leafed state. She took a couple of steps to it when movement caught her eye. Her gaze landed on Sesshomaru. She jumped and lost one of the presents she was holding. It hit the ground with the shattering of glass. 

She knelt in the snow and carefully put the rest of the presents aside. Some others were breakable and she didn't want to lose anymore.

“Look what you made me do.” Kagome looked from the shattered tea jar and back to Sesshomaru. She could feel the tears starting to gather in her eyes. Couldn’t anything go right? Did everything have to get screwed up? Kagome forcefully moved her eyes to the scattered tea and bits of the jar she started to collect it all. She refused to look up again, she would just cry. She didn't want to cry in front of Sesshomaru.

“Miko. Stop this now.” Sesshomaru stepped over to her but she would not raise her face. He could smell the tears in the air. She just kept picking up pieces of broken glass until she had a handful. She tried to rise, but then fell back down.

“Ahh.” Kagome cried out as her hand with the glass hit the ground as she tried to catch herself. She failed to save herself from injury. She carefully opened her hand and saw that she had given herself several small cuts and one large one that ran the length of her palm. 

A clawed hand reached down and grasped her wrist bringing her hand up higher so he could see the damage she inflicted on herself. Carefully so as not to cut her further, he picked the pieces of glass from her hand. Melting each as he removed it. Once all the pieces had been removed and disposed of, he looked again at her face. She still had it turned from him.

That she wouldn’t look at him bothered him. He growled low in his throat, hoping to make her look up at him. It had the desired effect but her eyes were still brimming with tears. He slowly brought her hand to his mouth. 

He placed an open mouth kiss to the bloody palm of her hand. She gasped and tried to pull her hand away. He held her firmly, she couldn't get her hand away from his mouth. Kagome watched as he ran his tongue across her still bleeding palm. It sent little shivers down her spine. He licked and placed soft open-mouthed kisses to her palm until finally after what seemed like forever he looked down at her palm.

“You should be more careful miko.” He tilted her head up to meet his eyes and leaned forward. It was time for him to show her that she was his. Their lips met, first softly then with more pressure. He pulled her closer to him. They knelt in the cold snow and kissed.

Kagome wasn’t completely sure why Sesshomaru of all beings was kissing her? But she liked it a lot. It had been so long since she felt safe and secure in the arms of a male. It had been such a long time since Inuyasha had made her feel like this. If he ever even had. She wanted so badly to just give in to what he was doing but she couldn’t let herself. She couldn’t let herself get attached if he was just going to leave. She managed to get a small amount of room to speak.

“What are you doing?” She searched his eyes for some kind of emotion. His eyes were dark with desire and something else.

“Showing you. You’re mine Kagome. And Inuyasha will never hurt you again.” He captured her lips again and nibbled his way from her lips. He kissed and nipped along her jaw until his lips met her throat. He bit her gently. “Submit to me Kagome. Be mine.” Kagome shuddered in his arms.

“Yes,” Kagome whispered. She grabbed ahold of his hair and tilted his head up and kissed him hard. She felt his fangs dig into her lips when he opened his mouth and let her tongue in. He would let her lead. She needed it more than he did.

She shivered against him and then again as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away and looked at her again.

“Go wake the pups it is time for them to open the presents is it not? Make sure to put on more layers.” Sesshomaru steered her toward her hut and gave her a gentle push toward the front door. Kagome looked back at the big male and gave him a smile. She opened her front door and snuck into the hut.

“Rin, Shippou. Time to wake up sleepy heads. Guess who came with presents and a new tree?”

Shippou sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. “Was it Santa?”

Rin rolled over and snuggled further into her huge rabbit fur blanket. Sesshomaru had given it to her at the beginning of the winter. Rin adored it. She had been with Sesshomaru when he had hunted the youkai it had come from.

Kagome shook Rin’s shoulder. “Come on Sweetheart. It’s time to get up. Sesshomaru-sama is waiting for us outside.” At the mention of the demon lord’s name, Rin shot up in bed and started throwing on her clothing. “Warm clothes, boots, and coats, mittens and hats. We are going to be outside for most of the day dress warm.”

“Hai, Kagome-mama!” Rin sad excitedly as she got dressed. Rin never passed up an opportunity to spend time with her father figure, and Shippou was just as excited. The children scrambled to get ready and then rushed out of the hut without a glance back at Kagome. They had both been looking forward to spending time with Sesshomaru.

Kagome laughed as she grabbed her shawl and followed the kids outside.

Sesshomaru watched as the pups came running over to the new tree and the piles of presents. He chuckled softly, Inu also had gift-giving traditions. He remembered acting much the same way when he was a young pup.

Rin ran up to him and embraced his legs. She had grown so much since he had begun letting her follow him. She was now a young lady, nearly an adolescent.

“Rin knew you would fix Christmas Sesshomaru-sama!” Is that a tree from Bokkuseno-sama?” 

He should have known that Rin would recognize a youkai tree. He had brought her to the old tree’s grove several times.

“Hn, it is.”

Kagome had brought out blankets for them all to sit on. While the children looked through the presents Kagome set out a big thick rug to sit on. Each child had quite a pile of gifts once they were done. But Kagome's was larger yet.

"Mama can we open our presents now?" Shippou asked as he bounced on his little fox toes, his tail puffed from excitement.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with questioning eyes. He raised one eyebrow and locked gazes with Kagome. She nodded her head. And so did he.

Shippou tore into his presents in the way only a little boy can. He pulled out a bow made for his size first. Next came a small wooden sword. His eyes grew big and he looked from one adult to the other.

"Do you really think I'm ready to start training with a weapon?" He was practically vibrating with excitement.

Sesshomaru nodded once.

"Yep." Kagome answered.

Rin was much more deliberate when she opened her gifts. She pulled out kimonos, coats, boots, and a new doll. She gushed over a new set of hair sticks. Once again showing she wasn't such a little girl anymore.

Shippo unwrapped an art set. Kagome had gotten it from the future when she was still able to go. She missed shopping at the mall.

"Open your gifts, miko." Sesshomaru handed her a large silk wrapped bundle. Kagome pulled the string and opened the silk wrapping which was actually a haori. Inside the wrapping was a beautiful black fur cloak complete with hood and large sleeves.

"I will open the rest later." Kagome looked at the huge pile and narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru. She really didn't need all this stuff and his one gift had been ruined. "That gift that hit the ground, that was yours." Her shoulders slumped.

"It matters not. I shall get my present later." He gave her a knowing look and she blushed. She quickly scrambled to her feet. He stood and wrapped her in her new cloak.

"Come on Rin, Shippou. It's time to help Sango and Kaede with the meal." Kagome helped the children gather their presents and her unopened ones, and put them in the hut.

"Will we need to go hunt Kagome?" Shippo asked clutching his new bow and quiver

"Maybe. We will go check with Kaede and Sango how about that?"

"Kit. You will come with me and we shall hunt for the meal." Sesshomaru picked up Shippou and set him on his shoulder. He walked into the woods with young fox.

The females waved and went off to help the others. Through the rest of the day well into the afternoon, Kagome and Rin were occupied with meal preparation. Around mid-morning, all the hunting males had come back with what they had caught. Sesshomaru and shippo came home with the most game.

They proudly presented their kills to Kagome and Rin. Sesshomaru leaned down and nuzzled against Kagome's neck. Sango saw and blushed. She had been suspicious of his attention toward Kagome. But ever since Inuyasha's last stunt she was happy to see Sesshomaru being more open with his affections.

Sesshomaru never strayed far from Kagome. He would randomly grab her, hold her close for a second or two and then let her go back to whatever she had been doing. His eyes never lingered on anything but her.

They ate late in the afternoon and after everyone had eaten their fill, Sesshomaru suggested that they get ready and wear their new clothing. It was time for the sleigh ride and for him to get his female alone.

Kagome led the children back to her hut and they quickly changed into the new clothing Sesshomaru had given them. 

Rin brought Kagome her new hair sticks and asked her to put them in her hair. She sat down on her futon with Rin in front of her and began to fix Rin's hair. She used her comb and got all the tangles out of the girl's hair. She twisted it up and put the sticks in the gleaming brown hair.

Just as she was done, she felt clawed fingers run through her own hair and gather it together. She sighed and closed her eyes. She had always enjoyed having her hair played with. She felt the cool metal of a chain settle around her neck. She looked down and saw a beautiful Crescent Moon pendant settled between her breasts.

"You are mine Kagome. You and the pups." He kissed the side of her neck and stood. He reached down and took her hand to help her up. He wrapped her in her new cloak, mittens, and boots. She wouldn't take adequate care of herself, he could tell. He would have to do it for her.

The pups got their winter gear on and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Come." He opened the door and held it while Kagome and the pups exited the hut.

He whistled loudly and a great roar was heard in the distance. Sesshomaru's two-headed dragon Ah-Un came into view. He pulled the ornate sleigh behind him. The two-headed dragon landed lightly in front of the group.

"Get in." Sesshomaru said. First Rin then Shippou climbed in and settled into the back of the sleigh. He picked up Kagome and sat her on the bench in the front. He sat next to her and took up Ah-Un's reins.

With a gentle flick of the wrist, Ah-Un took to the air, the view from up so high was amazing. Ah-Un flew lazily west. Sometimes up high sometimes barely over the tops of the trees. The children oohed and awed over the snow and ice-covered landscape.

They got closer and closer to the Western Shiro. Rin soon realized where they were headed and started to tell Shippou all about everything she wanted to show him once they got there.

It didn't take long before they got close enough to see the inner courtyard and the little green kappa running around shouting at all the servants that the Lord was coming home. Ah-Un landed nearly on top of the annoying little kappa. Sesshomaru grabbed up first Rin and then Shippou and set them down next to the almost flattened toad.

"Jaken! You shall watch after this Sesshomaru's pups until such time as my mate and I return. Protect them Jaken or else."

Kagome gave each child a cheery wave as Ah-Un once more took to the air and begin to find due north. They traveled for several more hours. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and set her in his lap. He wrapped his pelt around them both and shielded her from the piercing wind and snow with his large and much warmer body.

His big clawed hands snuck between the layers of her kimono and those deliciously deadly claws ran along the inside of her thighs as his tongue laved at her neck and shoulders. He couldn't wait for them to get to his private den, there he would lavish her with his attention until she was shaking, begging, weeping for him to take her. He would explore every single piece of her with his hands, his lips, his tongue. The gentle touch down of Ah-Un landing drew him from his pleasant thoughts.

He climbed down from the sleigh and turned to his mate. Sesshomaru handed Kagome down from the sleigh. The snow crunched under her new boots. The wind beat against her. Only her new full-length cloak kept it from eating right to her bones. He took her mittened hand and pulled her toward what looked like a sheer cliff face. But as they got closer she noticed there was the faintest glimmer of his power.

He stepped through the barrier dragging her with him. All at once they were in a warm cave tunnel. The heat seemed to radiate from the stone itself.

Sesshomaru took her cloak off and hung it on a hook on the tunnel wall. He bent and took off her boots as well as his own.

She pulled the mittens off and shoved them in one arm of the cloak.

"What is this place?" Kagome wondered just what she would find once they got to their destination.

"It is a personal retreat." He began to walk down the hallway, Kagome had to trot to keep up.

"So you found this place?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"No. It has been in the Inu clan for generations. It is our Den." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Only pack are welcome here."

"So it's special to you?"

"Yes." They finally made it to the end of the long tunnel after they had passed through many barriers. The tunnel had been long and narrow, Sesshomaru had barely been able to fit through without ducking in many places. There was no way more than one person at a time could come down that tunnel. It was the ultimate safe haven for his pack. No one would ever get to them if they were here and attacked.

They walked through the main living area, it was rich in woods and furs. Kagome looked around amazed. Sesshomaru, however, did not stop for her to explore. He led her to the big bathing cave, it was a lavish and well-appointed. There were many small pools surrounding a much larger central pool. They all seem to be different temperatures.

She was so busy looking around she didn't immediately notice Sesshomaru removing her clothing. He carefully untied her obi and folded it and set it aside. He kissed her neck. His hands travel down her shoulders. He untied her kimono and sled each layer off her arms before folding each and carefully adding them to the shelf. She was a trembling panting mess once he was done disrobing her.

She put her shaking hands on his sash and, just as slowly as he had done, started to strip him. She allowed her hands to move over his stomach, up his arm and across the back of his shoulders, as she removed his haori. She took just as much care with his clothing as he had done with hers. She undressed him until he was down to his underwear. She could see him hard and throbbing inside of the fabric. She licked her lips and dropped to her knees. She looked up at him through her lashes and let her fingers find the tucked end that would unwrap the part of him she wanted most.

He looked down at her on her knees before him, his eyes flashed red as her little pink tongue darted out and gave him a quick lick.

She didn't mind the taste of him. He was slightly salty. And his reaction was more than she had hoped for. She reached out her hand and held his balls. She rolled them between her fingers and then gave his hard length a pump. He backed into her hand. She locked her eyes on his as she opened her lips and engulfed his length in her hot wet mouth.

He let out a low growl and his hand tangled in her hair. He knocked loose her hair sticks. He plucked them from her hair allowing it to fall down her back in messy waves.

She laved the underside of his cock with her tongue drawing another deep growl from her male. His hand tightened in her hair and he pulled her mouth off of him. He needed to keep some of his self-control and if he let her keep doing what she was, he would quickly lose patience and take her right there and then.

"In the water woman. If you keep that up we'll be skipping the bath."

"And I so wanted to wash all that gorgeous hair." Kagome giggled and grabbed his cock. She stood and led him to the largest pool. She sank down into the deliciously warm water and sat on a built-in ledge.

That put his cock right at mouth level again and she couldn't resist flicking her tongue out and giving the red-sensitive head a slow lick. He braced his arms on either side of her at the edge of the pool. She wrapped her lips around his hard cock and sucked until he hit the back of her throat. Her hands went to his hips.

"Fuck, you're sexy with my cock in your mouth." He had to pull away far too quickly for his liking. "Sit on the rock in the middle of the pool."

Kagome got to her feet and walked over to the large rock she was just about to climb up onto it when his voice came again.

"Get wet." She could hear the clinking of bottles.

She ducked under the water and dug her fingers through her hair to make sure it had all gotten wet. When she came back to the surface she was met by a very naked, wet, aroused demon lord.

He reached around her and set the bathing supplies on the large flat rock. His hands found her waist and lifted her to sit on it. He drug his claws down the outside of her thighs. It made the muscles jump and twitch. Her legs opened and he stepped between them. 

One of his hands reached behind her and grabbed a blue ceramic bottle. Oh so slowly, he poured it on her head and down her midnight hair. He combed his claws through her wavy tresses until it fell like wet silk down her back and across for aching breasts. 

He then grabbed a different bottle and poured a measured amount into the palm of his hand. The oil seem to shine in the light given off by the multiple candles.

He started at her neck massaging in the sweet cleansing oil. It made her skin glow in the light from the candle. He rubbed the oil into the upper arm of one side down to her elbow. He rubbed circles on her forearm. He used firm pressure until her arm was like soft butter and his hands. He moved down to her hand, he gave each long tapered finger the same treatment. He moved on to the other arm. By the time he was done with that, she was like warm honey.

"Oh God, that feels so good. If you keep this up I'll be nothing but putty in your hands."

"That, my mate, is the point." Sesshomaru took one leg and put it over his shoulder then began massaging the oil into the other he started at her foot worked around her ankle, up to her calf, and across her knee. Once he got to her side, he let his fingers graze against her dripping pussy. Her curls were soft and trimmed. He had never seen the like before. It made his cock twitch and leak in anticipation. He wanted a taste of that dripping pussy, and he had to remind himself to focus on the task he set himself.

He poured more oil into his palm and began to work on her other leg. He had always loved her legs. They were long, firm, and shapely. He even missed the obscenely small green skirt.

He wrapped her legs around his hips and stepped in closer. He added more of the sweet oil to his hands and ran his thumbs over her stomach and then swept her breasts.

Her head fell back and she moaned. She had been waiting for him to touch them. Her nipples were hard and needy. She wanted him to lean forward and take them in his mouth. But instead, he flicked his thumbs over the twin peaks as he watched her reaction. Her eyes closed and her toes curled. She moaned. She was nearly ready for him. He ground his erection against her slick curls. She mewled for him, she almost begged.

"Do you want me, my little mate? Are you ready for me to take you and make you mine finally?"

"So ready, can't you feel how wet I am for you?" She bucked her hips against him and felt as he slid between her slick lips and the head of his cock hit her clit.

"Do you plan on making me beg for your cock Sesshomaru?" She wiggled, trying to get a little bit of friction to help alleviate her wanting.

"No." He pulled her legs up over his shoulders again and he teased her clit with his cock. She bucked against him again and opened her legs wider. She wanted him to stop teasing her, and was just about to growl at him when he took himself in hand. Slowly he positioned himself and began to push in. She tilted her pelvis for him. He leaned forward pushing more of himself into her tight wet heat. He thrust sharply, forward forcing his way inside her begging pussy. Then he stilled until she wiggled against him. He thrusted again. Kagome stiffened, gasped, then moaned.

"Keep going, don't stop." Kagome moaned. He drug his hips back and snapped them forward. He loved the pants, gasps, and cries she made for him. He set his pace neither fast or slow, and he put power behind each and every thrust. The head of his cock hit her cervix with each surge forward.

Kagome grabbed onto his forearms and simply hung on. He had her nearly folded in two and she couldn't get any leverage to move against him. She panted into his ear as each jarring thrust sent her closer and closer to her release. He kept hitting something inside her that sent waves of sensation through her. She stiffened and felt herself grip his cock. Sesshomaru growled in her ear and kept thrusting through her orgasm.

Kagome tossed her head back and screamed out her release. Sesshomaru let her legs fall from his shoulders. She wound them around his hips. That changed his angle, it let him rub against her cervix instead of hitting it straight on. It also allowed him to grind his pelvis into her clit. Her walls tightened around him and clamped down. He quickened his pace, seeking to reach his release with her. He felt himself begin to swell inside her.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. He had his closed tightly. His fangs bit into his bottom lip slightly. She pushed his bangs back and his eyes snapped open. They were completely red and she pulled him down to kiss him. But instead of meeting her lips with his own, he went after her shoulder. His hands tightened on her hips, and he slid his teeth against her skin. He gripped her ass, tightly lifting her and changing the angle again, causing the tightly coiled orgasm to burst all at once as her head fell back and she screamed once more. Sesshomaru felt his knot fully form, locking them in place. He let his teeth pierce her skin. With each spurt of cum into her, and each swallow of her blood, he could feel the bond forming. 

Carefully he removed his teeth as well as his weight from her body. He couldn't yet step away from her. They would be tied for around the next 30 minutes, and that would be just the right amount of time to rinse his new mate off and move them to the Alphas Den.

  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Exactly one year later had Sesshomaru in his office arguing with his mate about which weapon their adopted pup shippo should specialize in.

"He doesn't have your strength or size. He isn't suited to swordplay. He's smaller, faster, he can he will make an excellent archer, Sesshomaru!" Kagome paced back and forth.

"No son of mine will go without proper sword training. Do you want him to attack like Inuyasha? All brashness and no strategy or finesse?"

Shippou sat on a tami mat and watched his parents discuss his future. He heard the Shoji screen slide open and saw his grand-dam's fan wave him out of the room.

He took a quick look back at his parents and snuck out. Playing with the baby and listening to Rin talk about one of the stable boys would be more fun than this. He knew eventually they would come to ask him what he actually wanted to do, but only after they had talked themselves to death.

When Kagome had first mated the Demon Lord, Shippou would have never guessed that he would ever hear Sesshomaru say so much at one time. But he did, and often, but only with the pack and most often with Kagome.

He now had a little sister. Ichiha had been born three moons before and she was growing very fast. She could already crawl and climb up on things.

Both Rin and Shippou adored her, even if she did act more puppy then baby most of the time.

Kimi led him to the nursery, where Rin was playing with the baby.

"Well, kit which weapon do you wish to keep studying?" Kimi sat on a low chair and looked at the pack her son had made for himself. His life was certainly much more complicated than it had ever been before, but it had been good for her stubborn son. He brought life back to the old, quiet, Fortress.

"I would like to try a few different things, the staff and maybe the war fan." Shippou looked down at his brown boots. He had finally perfected his humanoid appearance.

"You can learn the staff from Sesshomaru. He knows how to use a staff, but neither know how to use a fan. Do they? I do however. This Kimi shall begin your instruction." She took a fan out of her obi.

Sesshomaru and Kagome went looking for their son once they realize he had snuck away.

"We really should have just asked him. He probably has an idea, there's no reason to force him into learning a weapon he doesn't enjoy. If he's not good at it, it won't save his life."

"Look." Sesshomaru cracked open the door and pulled Kagome in front of him. He rested his chin on her head. They watched as Kimi taught Rin and Shippou the most basic fan dance steps.

"Well, you wanted us. Do you ever regret getting us?" She laughed and kissed his jaw.

"Never, even the most trying day with you and the pups is better than my best day before I had you."

  



End file.
